This is just the way it is
by Krinkle
Summary: A strange story, very random, open to read details. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Gibbs/abby fic.**

**Yes I know! ANOTHER ONE! Oh NO! I'm pretty much in a Artsy mood. Just finished making a youtube video of me doing a pastel work (look up MissKendallMalone to find my page) and now I decided to write off the top of my head. Honestly, it's really just because I REALLY don't want to clean my room.**

**This is my first try at a songfic, but I'm not going to do the one line or so after every few lines of song, I am just going to expand as to what the song makes me feel. I know, I'm lame, but I know I always skip over songfics because they don't have a whole lot of creativity. So here is my playlist for my freelance story:**

**I'm Not Calling You a Liar- Florence and the Machines**

**Fidelity- Regina Spektor**

**You Don't Know Me- Ben Folds feat. Regina Spektor**

**My Body is a Cage- Peter Gabriel (Arcade Fire cover)**

**3****rd**** Planet- Modest Mouse**

_Gibbs please just come down here for a second _read some instant messanger on Leroy Jethro Gibb's computer. It was a slow work day, and his team was busy doing paperwork.

Gibbs quickly went downstairs, always having that constant fear something was wrong. He found Abby sitting in her lab, she looked upset.

"Wanted to talk Abbs?" He asked approaching her.

'_Not talk so much'_ She signed to him.

'_Okay, what is wrong?'_ He asked catching on to her preference to signing currently.

Abby took in a deep breath and before responding she wrapped her arms in a death grip around Gibbs' neck. "I could really use a hug."

"Seriously Abbs, what is actually wrong?" He asked once he regained his equilibrium.

"Gibbs, I don't think I will ever fall in love, I can never trust a man enough to be there for me, and not leave me, of lie to me. You and Ducky are the only men willing to risk your lives before lying to me. What is wrong with me? I'm seeing this guy that loves me dearly, but I can't even commit enough to stay at his place all night long, because I don't love him, I barely like him." She ranted.

"I don't like him too much either Abbs, and I have no clue he is." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I just wish I could be a big kid, how do you do it Gibbs-y? You have been married only a bajillion times."

"Okay I'll tell you, but it's a big secret" He leaned over into her ear and whispered "You settle, you don't love them." Abby lightly slapped Gibbs on the chest.

"That doesn't help at all Gibbs, I wanted to know how to fall in love." She said genuinely upset.

"Alright Abby, I will honestly answer you, I have been in love, and I still am. You just don't get over it because you stop thinking about it." Abby's head was now resting on Gibbs' chest.

"Shannon and Kelly?" She asked quietly.

"No." He said lookin straight into her eyes, green on blue. "You." Abby made an inaudible noise and grasped her arms even more tightly around Gibbs' torso. "I'm serious Abby, I love you."

"Gibbs, it's very hard to take you seriously when you talk this much at one amount of time. I think maybe you should say it again… and maybe another time for every new day." She giggled.

He dragged both of his hands up her back and pulled her even closer than before. He kissed her forehead, then went down on a mission to her nose. Gibbs left tender kisses burning Abby's stone cold flesh. He finally made it to her lips, but at that point, they were both about to melt from the increased temperature in the room.

'_Say it again'_ She signed to him while trying to catch her breath.

'_I love you' _he signed in return. "I love you." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"Wait. What happened to all of your rules? And how come you never told me before?"

"Abby, I tell you everyday. Rules are for people that need barriers in life. If I gave you rules, you would break them all." He said smiling while he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Okay, can we finish our earlier hug first?"

"We can, but what is happening second if there is a first?"

"You're taking me out on a big kid date. Don't think you can weasel your way out of a date with the lovely Abigail Sciuto." She said while once again wrapping her fishnet covered arms around him, his hand traveling in soothing circles from her lower back, to dare-I-say her butt. "Getting adventurous Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

"I am always adventurous . How about we go for Thai food tonight? We can get carry out and go back home to work on the boat or watch a movie." He said before he started retreating back upstairs, maybe his team would have something a little more interesting that won't get in the way of his plans for tonight.

"Gibbs! Wait!" She ran over, and gave him one last peck, "You said our home."

"Yes?"

"You love me?"

"yes?"

"really?"

"uh-huh. Abby, get to the point, I'm getting confused."

"You really want to make this work don't you?" She said whilst giving him a incredulous look.

"Yeah, I really do. Pick you up after work." And with that, he left.

HaHAHAHAH I hope you liked it, this is my first story to ever be like this.


End file.
